


Hidup Bebas

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: AKu tahu cara agar kita dapat hidup bebas.





	Hidup Bebas

_Ketika dirimu bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara agr kita dapat hidup dengan bebas_

_Aku tahu jawaban untuk hal itu_

_Kita harus mendaki puncak gunung tertinggi_

_Atau bila terlalu berat, cukup dengan berjalan menuju debaran ombak_

_Lalu, teriakkan dengan keras bahwa dirimu telah bebas_

_Dirimu telah bebas!_

_Dari apa pun yang selama ini bagitu menghimpitmu_

_Lepaskan kendali pikiran dan hatimu_

_Bentangkan tanagn ke udara_

_Berteriaklah lagi lebih keras, bahwa engkau telah bebas_

_Aku telah bebas!_

_Ya, setelah itu tarik napas sedalam mungkin dan selama mungkin_

_Rasakan saat dirimu terbang melayang_

_Menuju arti hidup yang sejati_

_Kemudian, untuk yang terakhir, sambutlah kehidupan baru yang tengah engkau hadapi kini_

_Dengan penuh kebebasan dan kekuatan sampai nanti_

_Sampai engkau dapat berlari lebih bebas lagi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 30 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
